ninja ranger power
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: What if kim never left. how will that change the story. Title a word in progress
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: this story takes place right after Kat steals Kims Power coin in the episode Changing Of The Zords. Kim never leaves the power rangers or angel grove.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and any characters I may or may not create.**_

 _ **K**_ imPOV-

Where am I?' I thought as I floated in nothing but blackness. I remember being in the command center and Zordon saying that we needed to retrieve my power coin or and the nothing. I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. I don't know how long I was out but when I came to I was laying on a chair in the command center and everyone was gone.

(scene from MMPR Changing of the Zords part 2)

I stood up and looked at the viewing globe. I saw the others fighting one of Zedd's monsters.

"whats going on?" I said trying to get the fog out of my head.

"Kimberly you're awake." Alpha said, sounding relieved.

The other rangers are fighting zedd's monsterin the park, but…" just then the alarm started going off. "Ai yi yi. Zordon more trouble."

"Bring it up on the viewing globe alpha." I turned to see what was going on and sucked in a breath.

"Oh no Tenga's have Katherine. I have to help her Zordon."

"No Kimberly. You will have to let the other rangers help Katherine if and when they can. You are much to weak." I turned and watched her be badgered by the tengas, feeling helpless for the first time since our zords were destroyed by Rito. "until we find and alternate power source for you any exertion could destroy you." Zordons voice came to me sounding more concerned than ive ever heard him before. I shook my head.

"Zordon she my friend I have to go help her."

"No Kimberly you must let the other rangers handle this." I shook my head again.

"Katherine cant wait."

"Are you sure you understand the risk."

"Yes.I guess thats a chance I'll have to take."

"you are a true power ranger. Have a safe trip and may the power protect you."

"Thanks. Alpha please teleport me there so I can conserve energy."

"Of course Kimberly."

"NINJA RANGER POWER." I called and felt the all too familiar signs of teleporting. "Okay you feather dusters let her go or prepare to be fricasseed." I said, and as they ran at me I tried to limit the power I used in each move, but soon they were throwing me around like a rag doll.

(end MMPR scene)

AS goldar stepped next to me I heard her voice and knew then who had been helping Zedd and Rita. Just as he was about to teleport out he got knocked back.

"KIM!" I heard tommy yell. I lifted my head barely to look in his eyes.

"Tommy" I sighed.

"alpha, teleport Kim to the command center, please."

"of course tommy. "I heard Zordon say and as I felt myself being teleported I fell back into the blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

AS goldar stepped next to me I heard her voice and knew then who had been helping Zedd and Rita. Just as he was about to teleport out he got knocked back.

"KIM!" I heard tommy yell. I lifted my head barely to look in his eyes.

"Tommy" I sighed.

"alpha, teleport Kim to the command center, please."

"of course tommy. "I heard Zordon say, and as I felt myself being teleported I fell back into the blackness.

Now- KimPOV-

I woke up later in the Command Center with all the rangers around me, watching me.

"Do I have something in my hair?" I asked no one in particular.

"Kim. "I heard Tommy sigh. "I was so worried about you when Zordon told us that you had gone to fight the Tengas by yourself. Why did you do that?"

I looked at him, and said. "I went to save Kat." Tommy looked at me confused.

"Kim, Kat wasn't there. "I looked at him and opened my mouth to respond but alpha beat me to it.

"But Tommy Kat was there. We tried to convince Kimberly to let you guys get there when you could but she said that Katherine couldn't wait. She wasn't there when you got there?" tommy shook his head.

"weird." Adam replied. "I wonder where she is?"

Billy walks up to the control panel. "Initiating scan now." I stood up and leaned against Tommy's side as we waited for the results.

"There is something else you need to know." They all turned to me. "Katherine is under a spell."

"Are you sure Kim?" I nodded.

"I heard it in her voice when I was laying there. It was like two different people were talking."

Tommy squeezed my side.

"I'm just glad that we got to you in time then." I buried my head in his chest breathing in his scent.

"Me too. I don't even want to think of what Zedd had planned for me." I shuddered just thinking of all the possibilities. We heard the control panel beep and we looked at the viewing globe.

Kat showed on the screen and as I looked I saw her eyes flash red.

"You were right Kim. Zordon what do we do?" Aisha asked. Looking surprised that I had been telling the truth. I balked a little at that. How could she be surprised that I was telling the truth.


	3. AN

I am trying to figure out which stories to continue. I have decided to work on four at a time. I have already decided on one but I want your opinion on the other three. Let me know. The others will be deleted for the time being. there is a poll up on my profile


End file.
